Variations On A Theme
by Revenant
Summary: A slight mishap results in a most startling development... read the story if you want to find out more!


Note: This story is based on the El-Hazard OVA and TV series created by Hidetomo Tsubura, Hiroki Hayashi and Ryoe Tsukimura.

**VARIATIONS ON A THEME  
**  
"MAKOTO! No!!!! The Eye of God is too dangerous!" An ever-increasing hum of power thrummed through the Stairway to the Heavens. Bolts of crackling blue-white energy leapt back and forth from the varied antennae and spines protruding from the top and sides of the massive structure. Corresponding arcs of power flashed about the massive Eye of God floating overhead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nanami, but she's waited ten thousand years... I... I can't leave her out there alone any longer!" With that, Makoto turned back to the control panel before him, laying his hands upon it. "Please, please let me bring back Ifurita this time!"  
  
The humming increased to a new level as more bolts of energy started to leap from the Stairway up to the Eye of God.  
  
"Makoto, what do you think you're doing?!!" shouted Fatora, one of the two princesses of Roshtaria. "Only the royal house of Rosh--- AAAHHH!!" A small bolt of energy snapped against Fatora, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Alliele knelt down beside her, saying: "Are you all right?"  
  
Rune Venus, the second and older of the two princesses, turned to the others standing beside her. Only Nanami and Afura Mahn had been in the palace when the guards had brought word of Makoto's activation of the Stairway. "Afura, can you stop Makoto with your magic?"  
  
"Yes, Princess, but not without likely injuring him."  
  
"If he does not stop, you may have to."  
  
"No! Rune Venus, you can't!"  
  
"I'm sorry Nanami, but you've seen what the Eye of God did to the Bugrom. I cannot risk that happening to my kingdom and people." Rune Venus raised her voice. "Makoto, I command you to stop, NOW!"  
  
"No, princess, she sacrificed herself for your kingdom and you want me not to rescue her? It's not going to happen!" Makoto's hands never moved from the control panel, just his knuckles whitening as he gripped the panel harder. "I don't have time for this! I'm too close!"  
  
With that, Makoto mentally dove into the ancient computers of the Stairway with his El-Hazard-given abilities, making a few final adjustments.  
  
"Nanami, I'm sorry. Afura, stop hi..."  
  
A blinding bolt of energy arced from the Eye of God to the Stairway, lighting up the countryside for miles around. Everything went white.  
  
"Uuuuuuhhhhhh.... My head!" Afura Mahn, Priestess of the Winds, rolled over, gripping her head. "Remind me to never listen to Fujisawa when he wants to celebrate again!"  
  
Afura Mann opened her eyes. The others were still scattered about the surface of the Stairway. While Rune Venus and the others were still beside Afura with Makoto unconscious in front of the control panel he was using, another figure was standing in the center of the Stairway. Afura moaned. That was stupid! She tried to focus on the figure through teary eyes. Did Makoto actually succeed? The figure did have a staff, that was true... but Makoto still had Ifurita's back in his rooms at the palace. Long black hair, some sort of headband (at least it wasn't as silly looking as Rune Venus's), and a grey jacket adorned with decorations that looked very similar to screw-heads. A very perky teenage girl was looking at Afura.  
  
"Who are you?" Afura asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hi, Wind Lady!" said the girl with a smile. "I was supposed to do something for master Jinnai but I forgot it and I lost my notebook which I wrote it down in and if I don't find it he'll scold me again! I know I'm not supposed to switch sides because he really chewed me out the last time but you were so nice before, so will you help me?"  
  
"What are you talking about and again, who are YOU?!" demanded Afura.  
  
"No need to yell," sobbed the girl. "I guess when that sign hit you, you forgot. It's me, Ifurita!!"  
  
**THE END  
**  
Note: The idea of writing this story came from watching the most recent El- Hazard TV series tape. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! So during the OAV Makoto's experiments to get back to his beloved (OAV) Ifurita, there's no telling what he might have brought back... including the TV Ifurita! Funny, right?


End file.
